A Girl and Her Wolf
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Midna get's captured and Link is stuck in wolf form! Will Link be able to save her? Read on to find out... *Completely friendship, no romance involved. Hurt/comfort on Midna's side*


**This is my first fanfiction in this fandom, so please go easy on me. I haven't finished the game yet, I'm only trying to catch the reekfish at the moment so please don't spoil anything for me. Also, when there's a ... is means I'm changing POVs in the story but no time has passed. However, when there's a () it means time had passed while I change perspectives. Just FYI. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Link looked up at where they had taken her. Poor Midna had been captured by two strange twilight people who stole her and ran off with her. In his wolf form Link was able to keep them in his sights and was now looking up at a very high tower. He jumped onto one of the rocks and pulled himself up. He looked towards the window of the tower and let out a small whine. _Don't worry Midna, I'm coming. Just hold on! _Link called out to her in his thoughts as he jumped up to a small ledge and pulled himself up. He had to reach her, he just had to!

...

Meanwhile Midna pulled on the chains that bound her and glared at her two captors. They were both tall and skinny, they were black and their bodies looked as if they were made out of a liquid or some sort of goo. Their faces where hidden by their cloaks and they both hissed at her like they were some sort of snakes. Though with how they moved and how skinny they were they might as well have been snakes. Midna gave them her best unimpressed expression and yawned a little.

"Can I help you?" she asked in an extremely bored tone. The one of the left slithered towards her. Midna personally found the pair disgusting and felt her stomach churn at one of them being within her personal space. She narrowed her only eye down a little bit, giving them a slight glare and her face twitched at the horrible smell they had covering them. Ug, why did they have to come so close to her?

"Don't act so smug, he's not coming to save you," came an evil male voice. It made Midna cringe a little at the sound of it. It was old and dried up, but yet it still managed to sound like he had spit all up in his throat. "You are a pest, even to him. You make him do as you say, always mocking him and telling him what to do when he knows very well how to take care of himself. He probably was happy we rid him of you, he's already on his merry way to save the world without your help." Midna felt her spirits drop a little at this. But no, it couldn't be true. Though in the shape of a beast, Link was still his kind self. He wouldn't leave her behind.

"You tell lies," she snapped at him. "Link would never leave me behind. That's not what heroes do." He snickered evilly and gave an awful sounding snort, making Midna cringe again at the sound of spit stuck in his throat.

"But he's not hero, he's just a human stuck in a wolf form with a stupid twilight creature riding around on his back, he doesn't care about you or anyone else! He just wants to feel important! You are nothing to him! You hear me? Nothing! Not even a speck in his mind as he races on to save the world without you!" Midna was now looking at the floor. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He didn't need her, she forced herself upon him. The other one cackled and ran a long fingered hand along the bottom of her chin.

"You see? You are meaningless to him?" came the horrid female voice. "Did you bring your case?" The male nodded and walked out of the room. The female gave an evil smile. "Now, let us have some fun, eh?" Midna didn't look up from the ground. She peeked a bit as the male entered the room and put the case down. The female joined him, both cackling and discussing what to do with her. Midna looked back down at the ground. Link didn't care about her, so what did it matter anymore? She thought the maybe, because of his human nature, Link may care about her at least a little bit. But no, he hated her. And she didn't blame him. She saw two metal rods make contact with her stomach and a pain shot through her.

...

Down below Link tried to climb the tower, but found it pointless with his wolf form. If Midna was here he could change into a human and climb easily, but alas she was trapped up in that tower. He heard Midna scream. His ears perked up and he lost what grip he had. He fell against the ground on his left side and shook it off. He looked up and heard Midna yell out again. He gritted his teeth together and growled. They had better hope he didn't get up there and they were present. Because if they were, he'd rip them to shreds with his teeth! He barked once and started up towards the tower. He stopped and looked up as he heard voices. He used his canine hearing to understand what they were saying.

"We've had our fun, now we have a project to finish," came a faint female voice. Someone groaned. Link shifted a little, worried. What 'fun' had they had? If they had hurt her he'd rip them to shreds! What had they done to Midna? What had they done!

"All right, all right. But what do we do with her?" came a male voice. There was silence for a long time and Link tensed up. Had they already done something? Was Midna going to die? Was she going to suffer more? Why couldn't he had saved her when they took her from him? Why!

"It doesn't really matter I guess, just throw her out the window," said the female voice. Link spun around in a small circle. He looked up. He had to save her somehow! He bent down, getting ready to pounce. He would have to catch her, he just had to! If she died he would never forgive him self. And that tower was awful high, she'd die if she made contact with the ground for sure! He saw someone lean out the window and toss something out. Something small. Something small with orange hair and a funny-looking mask. Link positioned himself to catch her.

The minute she was near him he leaped into the air with a loud bark and caught her, his teeth digging gently into her orange hair. She hung a few inches above the ground and he turned to look back at the tower. The thing leaning out screamed something at him, but Link decided it didn't matter. He had to get Midna out of here! He looked away and took off in a full out run, careful not to lose his grip and drop his small friend.

Link took a sharp right and ran across the bridge. Pebbles went flying across the ground as his paws met the cold paved bridge's ground. One flew into the air and hit him in the head, but he ignored it and kept running. His paws met a dirt path and two creatures turned to growl at him. Link snarled at them and kept running as fast as he could. The dirt kicked up behind him as he ran into Hyrule field. He came to a sharp stop as two creatures blocked the exit. They spotted him and growled, taking out their weapons. Link took a few steps back. He couldn't risk fighting with Midna in this condition, he might hurt her.

Link frantically looked around, trying to find a way around them, or a least a place to hide for the time being. He heard someone make a noise and he looked over. A small bloodhound called to him from a small cave that Link would be able to squeeze through. Without hesitation Link ran over. The bloodhound took Midna from Link's mouth and allowed Link to pass through without worrying about his friend. The bloodhound set Midna on the ground so he could talk to Link.

"If you go down that tunnel you'll come to a small abandoned shack, you and your friend can rest there, as for me, I have to be heading back. Good luck," and with that the bloodhound was gone. In an instant Link had picked Midna back up in his mouth and ran down the tunnel the kind dog and told him to take. Water splashed up against his underbelly as he ran through the tunnel. He saw a light at the end and ran out into the light of the dawn. To his right was a small shack. Link turned and ran towards it.

Link gently nudged the door open and walked inside. He set Midna gently on the ground and walked over to a blanket laying on the ground. He lay it out on the ground and set Midna on it. He used the loose parts laying around her to wrap them around her. He looked down at her sadly and whined a little. She had a cut on her left cheek and her body was shaking from shock. It was his fault. He should've protected her. Link sighed and picked up a stick. He jogged outside towards a lantern that was there and set the edge ablaze. He then ran back inside and set it in the small iron fireplace.

He dragged Midna over to it. She shifted and pulled the blanket closer around her small body. Link walked over to the door. He stood up on his high legs and used his mouth to grab a hold of the handle to shut the door quietly closed. He looked over at Midna as she lay on the ground. He whined a little and walked over. He lay down beside her and looked over at her with his sorrowful, but brave and strong, blue eyes. Her breathing was a bit labored as she lay there, warming up by the fire. She was soaking wet from all the water he splashed up onto her small body in that wet tunnel. Curses, why hadn't be been more careful? Link sighed and allowed himself to rest. But he did not sleep, for if he slept he would not be alerted to danger.

()

The world was warm and something very soft was wrapped around her body. She held it closer and tightened her grip on it. She heard a fire crackling not to far away and it's flickering light played tricks on her closed eyelid. She lay there a moment in silence, taking it all in, hoping she was safe, and allowing herself the pleasure of tightening the blanket around her. But she couldn't do this forever, she had to open her only showing eye and look around, see where she was and if she was safe. He let out a small sigh and opened her eye to look around.

Before her was a small fire in an iron fireplace, much like the ones her and Link encountered often. The blanket covering her was old but nice and firm. It was a faded sky blue and had a pattern that Midna couldn't see because it was so worn out. She looked over to her left to find Link laying there, eyes closed and ears twitching. He had saved her? Had he? Midna yawned a little and one of Link's eyes opened and looked over at her. Once seeing she was awake Link opened both eyes and looked at her, as if questioning something. Before saying a word Midna sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her, and looked over at him for a few silent moments.

"You, saved, me?" she asked curiously. Link gave her a funny look before nodding. Midna looked down at the ground. "They said you wouldn't, they said you didn't like me, that you just kept me with you because you had to, and you would go to save Hyrule on your own. And, I believed them." She heard Link get to his feet and he walk over. He leaned his head up against her. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but wrapped her arms around his head gently in a hug. "But I was wrong too believe them, Link. You're the hero of Hyrule, and what kind of hero would leave their companion behind." Link moved out of her grasp and barked. She took the shard out of his forehead and Link turned back into a human. He sat on his knees looking at her. He smiled.

"Or their friend," he told her. Midna blinked twice. She let out a funny, joyful noise and hugged him tightly. Link chuckled and hugged back. "I could never leave you behind Midna, what would I do without you? The only reason I'm still alive and am even here is because of you." Midna let out a funny sounding giggle and floated above the ground in front of him.

"You're bravery too, no other human would allow a creature, such as myself, to join them on an adventure, or trust them enough to do as they ask, you are wonderful at taking orders by the way," she said. Link chuckled. He opened the door and looked over at her. "So, let's get going shall we?" In an instant Link was a wolf again and Midna hopped on his back. She gently kicked into his ribs and Link reared like a horse. "Onward to victory!" Link's front paws landed on the ground and he took of at a very fast run. Midna grunted in surprise and got a better grip as they ran down the path that would lead them back to Hyrule field.


End file.
